Take Me Back To The Way We Were
by niaht
Summary: Oneshot showing the thoughts running through Jack, Kate, and Sawyer's minds when she is brought out in The Hunting Party. Jate


Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or it's characters.

-oOo-

"Bring her out, Alex!"

Alex pushed Kate into the clearing, and both Jack and Sawyer's hearts skipped a beat.

_Shit._

Time seemed to stand still as Zeke pulled the bag off Kate's head and started his speech. Only Locke seemed to be paying attention.

Jack stared at Kate for as long as he could. He felt like crying. Did he not specifically ask her NOT to come? To stay behind, where it was safe? He looked up at her again, but in all honesty, couldn't stand it. She betrayed him, and he was getting sick of her games. Of her expecting him to always do what _she_ wanted. Did she think his whole being revolved around her? Because it didn't. Not anymore. Sure, back when they were comfortable with each other, and talked, and flirted… but not now. Jack was just… tired of her. He didn't understand how she thought, why she did things. Like following them.

Zeke pulled a gun from somewhere, and held it to Kate's neck. Kate whimpered, and Sawyer stepped forward.

"If you've touched a hair on her head…"

Sawyer was worried. Angry. Frustrated. Impatient. Kate was standing right there, her life on the line, and Jack was doing… what? What the hell was he doing? It's not like there was a _decision_ to make, or something! Kate needed saving, end of story. Sawyer didn't even begin to imagine what would happen if Jack said the wrong thing, made the wrong decision. He wanted Kate. God, he wanted her. Sawyer suspected something had happened between Jack and Kate while he was gone, something bad, and something big. He hadn't seen them speak a word to each other since he got back, apart from arguments. It was so… different. But he didn't mind. He was taking advantage of the wall between them, and it was working well.

"Stop."

Kate watched Jack's face the whole time. She wanted to run to him, touch him, and explain everything. _Jack, I didn't mean to, I just…_ what? Why did she come? Was it because he told her not to? She just couldn't bear being told what to do, especially by him? As Zeke was counting down, she almost thought Jack would let him shoot her, for a moment. She almost let out a breath of relief when he told Zeke to stop. He glanced at her for a moment, then shook his head slightly and threw his gun down on the ground disgustedly. The look on his face was utterly heartbreaking.

Zeke picked up the guns and pushed Kate away. Sawyer broke her fall and quickly removed her bonds. Jack turned away. Kate pushed away from Sawyer, gazing at Jack brokenly.

"Jack, I…"

_She betrayed me. _It echoed around Jack's head like a rollercoaster, making him dizzy. He put a hand to his head and looked away. He wanted to scream at her, blame her for everything. All the emotions Jack had felt in the last couple of days were all building up to contribute to a mountain of feelings for Kate. But they weren't the feelings he used to feel. He used to feel _good_ when he looked at her. Right now, there was nothing good about it. Betrayal, jealousy, disappointment. He was so, _so_ disappointed. Why? Why did she do it? Jack didn't want to look at her, he didn't want to talk to her, he didn't want to be _near _her. It was so… wrong.

"You alright?"

His voice was so cold towards her, and Sawyer didn't understand. Yeah, he understood that she came when he asked her not to, but Jack and Kate used to be… it seemed they were always concerned for each other, always thinking about each other. What happened to them? _Stop. It's not your problem._ Sawyer shook his head and touched Kate lightly on the small of her back, but she ignored him. She just kept gazing at Jack like she wanted to run to him, and… do something. Sawyer just didn't understand it.

"Yeah."

That was all they said. Five words, and none of the passion that should have been there, was. Kate hated it. She hated how they were towards each other, yet somehow, she knew it was her fault. Jack didn't care anymore, because she pushed him away, and pulled him back when she felt like it, like a toy in some kind of game. And now he wasn't playing. All of this came to Kate in a rush, and the realisation of how far apart they had drifted hit her hard. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were Jack and Kate, everyone knew, they were just… together. And then there was Sawyer. Sawyer, who was pulling her against his chest, resting his hands on her hips, as if they were more than what they were. He was so _easy_, so open, and Kate needed someone. She needed someone she could easily take what she wanted from, and not feel guilty afterwards. He was perfect.

But that was where Kate went wrong. She attached herself to Sawyer, and expected Jack to be there, to still want her, when she was finished with him. But Jack wasn't.

Zeke had disappeared, and Locke gathered up their remaining belongings. Jack walked to the edge of the clearing and faced away from them, rubbing his face and looking around helplessly. Kate stared at him, and Sawyer kept her close, but she hardly noticed. The guilt of how she had treated both men flooded through her, and a tear leaked out of her eye. It tricked down her pale cheek, and got lost in her tangled hair. Kate slowly slid down to the ground, ignoring Sawyer, and stared at the jungle floor. She wanted comfort, but knew she didn't deserve it. And the only person it would matter from, would never comfort her. Not anymore.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_


End file.
